Untitled Red Shogun project
|voices = |developed = |distributed = |basedon = |rating = PG-13 |release = December 10, 2027 |runtime = |language = English |budget = |boxoffice = |pre = |succ = }}The untitled Red Shogun project is a 2027 3D - directed, written, and produced by Richard Shepard. Premise To be added Cast *' as Andre Edlegard': A rogue bounty hunter whose theft of a mysterious relic causes him to become a fugitive allying with a group of bandit sky pirates. He is modeled after from . *' as Salvatore Bethune': An aristocratic mage and close friend to Andre who is involved in an underground assimilation program. He is modeled after United States Senator . *' as Brooklyn Kipling': A high-class sorceress and Bethune's apprentice who longs to reunite with her family after being separated as a child and joins up with Andre during his quest. She is modeled after Olsen's portrayal of in the . *' as Eitarō Zhang': Orville's right-hand who enjoys designing numerous creatures and death traps. He is modeled after from . *' as Orville Keallach': Andre's mentor and leader of a group of sky pirates attempting an anarchistic revolution against the elite wizardry. He is modeled after from . Development During production on the Invincible Iron Man (2026), Richard Shepard developed the concept for his next feature, intended as a to that film to further explore the themes of and "deconstruct the cynical and -driven elements of the genre." However, Shepard realized that doing so would only reverse his intentions with the project and decided to take a different approach. Shepard's story treatments went through three different revisions of dystopian templates, one of which featured a barbaric tribe as protagonists. Shepard revealed the film would be exploring a genre called which serves as a magically-oriented derivative of and a revival of conventions, described as having "more than just steam and not enough punk" yet still upholding the alternative aesthetics. He also confirmed that the film's setting would be incorporated in a -esque environment, which would thus allow for a wide variety of characters and designs as well as expand on the film's nature, and also felt creating a vibrant and open world could help prevent the gothic elements in the film from becoming too cynical. The film was initially meant to be shot practically, but was chosen to be shot in 3D computer-animation after Shepard felt the necessary reliance on excessive live-action visual effects could potentially degrade its setting, thus bringing onto the film as a production company. He later stated the actors cast would still have their likeness used for their characters in the fim. After further concerns with the film's gothic-steampunk setting potentially blurring the distinction between the and dungeon punk genres (the latter of which is more cynical and robust, similarly to ), Shepard looked towards the style of as an influence on fashioning an idealistic world based around nature-oriented African and Asian aesthetics, whilst ignoring the genre's emphasis on (a trait which would associate it more towards values). Noting gaslamp fantasy's alternative name, gas''light'' fantasy, Shepard theorized the distinction of a hybrid genre to describe his critique, settling on "gaz solaire", in French meaning "gas solar", as the genre name. Gaz solaire was compared to , a hybrid genre of and that was epitomized by 's (1982) and 's (1984), both of which were released around the period when became an apparent genre in fiction. Trivia * and previously worked together in the (2015-2019) where they had a similar rivalry as in this film. *The film's vast settings and aesthetics are partially inspired by (2018) and (2002). Category:Red Shogun Category:Films Category:Animated Category:Adventure Category:Science Fiction Category:Fantasy Category:Mystery Category:Thriller Category:December Category:2027